Childhood Trauma
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga, Part 3


Childhood Trauma  
A Conniving Q's Trickery  
  
Note: The crew of the Joan of Arc is temporarily transfigured into children. A Q named Quartz does this to get the Captain's attention in order for her to agree to become his wife ! This is the third chapter in the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga.  
  
"One does not care to acknowledge the mistakes of one's youth."—Char Aznable, Mobile Suit Gundam  
  
Chapter 1—Quartz Makes His Presence Known  
  
Out of the dark void, a man wearing a white uniform with a crimson cape emerged. His eyes were ice blue, and his long golden hair, tied behind his head with a red rubber band, whipped about in the wind. His strong arms wrapped around T'vam and he whispered into her right ear. "My dear sweet T'vam. Ever since I laid eyes on you from the Continuum, I have had my eternal heart set on you.", the stranger said, stroking T'vam's hair. "You're a Q, aren't you ?", T'vam answered, firmly. "Truly, you are as brilliant as your reputation has proved. My name is Quartz. I am here for only one reason, to have your hand in marriage.", Quartz said, smiling sardonically. He tried kissing her, but she was able to momentarily break the "spell" she had been placed under to hold her in place. A resounding smack was heard. Enraged, Quartz turned his intense gaze back on his "prize". "That wasn't the response I was looking for, Princess. I could punish you much worse than what I am about to do. Once you have suffered enough, I will ask you about my proposition again.", Quartz said, folding his arms, and disappearing. The nightmare began to fade and she awakened. But, when she looked into her mirror she realized the nightmare had only begun. "I'm a child ? But, that's impossible ! What in the cosmos does Quartz have up his sleeve ? Is this another dream ?", T'vam thought, and then looked at her bed again. Clearly, she was still asleep. She felt very uncomfortable about this. But, she would find a way out of the nightmare along with the help of her shipmates.  
  
Chapter 2—A False Toyland  
  
The infrastructure of the Joan of Arc had changed from that of a technological marvel to the resemblance of children's fairytales and nursery rhymes. Toys and stuffed animals had been strewn about the pastel colored realm. Amusement park rides, swings, slides, jungle gyms, everything was here. T'vam was tempted to play, but she dared not to give into that childish urge. Her crewmembers had already been mesmerized by what they saw. T'vam knew it was time for her to find a way to wake her friends from their trances.  
  
T'vam began singing an ancient Vulcan melody she had learned as a child. In a few minutes, her crewmembers had come to their senses. As they looked around, they noticed the scenery had become blurry and unrecognizable. "What in the heavens happened, Captain ?", Nadia questioned, scratching her head with a confused look on her face. "Yes, why on earth do I feel like I've shrunk about 5 inches ?", Alice asked, equally as puzzled as the others. "A Q named Quartz transformed us all into childlike states. But, it is all an illusion. I've already convinced myself of that. You too, can do the same. Together, we can defeat the man who is responsible for this awful nightmare.", T'vam said, with conviction. Nodding, the crewmembers were able to dissolve the nightmare realm.  
  
Chapter 3—An Irate God  
  
As the realm completely disappeared, Quartz reappeared, arms akimbo.  
  
"I swear, you ladies are no fun at all !", he shouted, his ice blue eyes aflame. "Who is this guy ?", Paige thought, already recognizing that the mysterious man with the crimson cape was a Q. "How remiss of me not to introduce myself to the rest of your charming playmates. I am Quartz. Seeing as I have let you bear your punishment, I will ask you again, T'vam. Will you or will you not be my bride ?", Quartz asked, effortlessly gliding close to her to reach out to her. T'vam stepped backward away from him, frowning slightly. "Must you be so persistent, Quartz ? You know what my response will be. Or are you not a god as you say ? Only a being that is a true god would be able to decipher my thoughts before they are even formed into words...", T'vam said, her dark eyes blazing. "It's because...Oh, it doesn't really matter ! Mark my words, my princess...This will not be our last meeting. We will encounter each others paths again.", Quartz said, fiercely. With a wave of his hand, he had disappeared in a flourish of orange rose petals. Still a little shocked, but relieved the situation with Quartz had come to an end, T'vam and her crewmates went back to work.  
  
Epilogue  
  
T'vam was at last able to explore and observe different planetary systems of the Delta Quadrant. She had also had the pleasure of recording her musings in her PADD, hoping to present her thoughts to the Vulcan Embassy someday. She was thoroughly enjoying her time in the Delta Quadrant. Things had become relatively quiet, which was the way T'vam preferred it to be. But, the tranquility wouldn't last long, especially considering the fact that matters in outer space could never stay quiet for even a nanosecond. Just as she had predicted, the Commander of Starfleet, Sir Darien Rhodes contacted her with some urgent business. "Captain, it has come to our attention that some illegal activity has been taking place in the Quadrant known as "Perdition".", Sir Rhodes said, with a stern, serious tone. "Perdition ? I have heard of it, but I have never been there. Isn't it controlled by the Dominion ?", T'vam replied, cupping her chin underneath her right fist, looking very philosophical. "Yes, it is. That is why you must exercise the utmost caution. We want you to gather as much information as you can about Perdition without blowing your cover. We wish you the best of luck, and may God have his blessing upon you.", Rhodes replied, saluting. "Thank you, Sir Rhodes. I know the Lord will protect us. This is the USS Joan of Arc, signing off.", T'vam said, cutting communications. Soon, the location of Perdition had been forwarded to them. The Captain gave her orders and they set out for Perdition.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Onward into the Perdition Quadrant the Captain and crew encounter some rather unsavory people. They gather as much information as they can and come across a Space Pirate by the name of Loki who tries to plunder the Joan of Arc for all she is worth. Unfortunately, her scheme doesn't work and she is incarcerated. While she is locked away in the brig, she starts to have second thoughts about her profession. Will she turn over a new leaf ? If so, can she be trusted ? Read "Space Pirates, Mobsters and Shysters...Oh My !" to discover the answers.  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt August 23, 2002 


End file.
